


В 57 жизнь только начинается!

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Dishonored modern au [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, СЧАСТЛИВЫЙ ФИНАЛ!!!!, Сомнительная мораль, деды in love, немножко ангста, пенсионер!Дауд, полицейский!Корво
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Modern!AU:Везению Дауда можно только завидовать: влюбиться в немого полицейского, будучи наемным убийцей на пенсии.





	В 57 жизнь только начинается!

«Больше никогда не буду с тобой пить», — гласило сообщение от Билли. Дауд поморщился и приложил холодную кружку к виску. Свет телефона резал глаза.  
  
«А раньше ты не жаловалась», — ответил он.  
  
«А раньше ты не флиртовал с офицерами полиции», — заявила она, и Дауд поперхнулся. Да, похоже, он действительно хорошо напился. Соображалось туго. Вспоминалось тоже.  
  
«Ну и подумаешь, — ответил он. — Ну и чего же здесь криминального?».  
  
Билли прислала ухмыляющийся эмоджи в ответ. Дауд фыркнул и вернулся в постель.  
  
«Ты дал ему номер телефона, — продолжила она. — А еще он немой, но вы прекрасно изъяснялись на общем языке пьяных жестов».  
  
Дауд хохотнул и не очень удачно повел головой — она сразу же отозвалась пульсирующей болью.  
  
«Я даже не помню, как он выглядит».  
  
Билли в ответ прислала фотографию, подписав ее «такой же дед, как и ты». На фотографии Дауд стоял с мужчиной одного с ним роста: рука мужчины лежала у него на локте, кажется, он улыбался. Из-за полумрака фотография вышла смазанной, так что не особо что-то было понятно.  
  
Он лег обратно в постель. Было только пять утра, в комнате стояла предрассветная темень, а глаза слипались. Уронив телефон на подушку возле себя, Дауд опустил веки и замер так.  
  
Проснулся он от сигнала телефона, тяжело вздохнул и разлепил глаза. Голова уже не болела так сильно, только немного понывали виски. С трудом нашарив телефон вслепую, он прищурился на экран.  
  
«Добрый день, — гласило сообщение с неизвестного номера. Дауд недовольно посмотрел на часы. Действительно день. — Мы вчера вместе пили в баре».  
  
О, вероятно, это тот полицейский с фотографии. Дауд отложил телефон, чтобы свет экрана не мозолил глаза, опустил веки и напрягся изо всех сил. Фотография помогла вспомнить, как полицейский пил, улыбался и облизывал губы, но его имя память скрывала очень упорно.  
  
Дауд вздохнул и подумал о том, что после такого полицейский может ему и не ответить (судя по тому, как он строил предложения, от похмелья не особо страдал), но написал честно:  
  
«Я вчера очень много выпил. Я не очень помню, как тебя зовут».  
  
«Корво».  
  
Корво поставил точку в конце. Билли всегда говорила, что это плохой знак.  
  
«Но вчера ты звал меня по-другому», — пришло продолжение, и Дауд шумно поперхнулся слюной. Кажется, где-то в тот момент он решил, что это просто его судьба.  
  


*

  
  
Дауд был достаточно стар, чтобы встречи в барах по вечерам считать свиданиями мечты.  
  
Идея откладывать простые радости жизни на пенсию, возможно, была не самой лучшей, но стоило ли теперь жаловаться.  
  
Корво улыбнулся и толкнул его к стене. Дауду пришлось напрячься, чтобы подавить рефлекс, выработанный за годы работы: Корво сжал его плечи неожиданно сильными руками, и ему захотелось рвануться изо всех сил, чтобы поменяться местами и урвать преимущество.  
  
Дауд не помнил, когда его в последний раз прижимали к стенам не для того, чтобы убить, а чтобы зацеловать. Наверное, никогда такого не было, на самом деле.  
  
Отделаться от напряжения было сложно, но Дауд себя заставил.  
  
Последнее воспоминание о стенах было неприятное: его прижали к неровному кирпичу, а потом пробили ножом меж ребер, чудом не задев легкое.  
  
Дауд вообще был везучим. Сколько бы его ни ломали, никак не могли задеть жизненно-важные органы.  
  
А Корво вот, кажется, задел. Иначе бы сердце так не колотилось прямо в горле, мешая дышать, и внутри бы так не горело. И колени бы не подгибались так, будто ему пятнадцать, а не под шестьдесят.  
  
Корво горячий, на его губах чувствуется алкоголь, и Дауд отпустил себя, позволяя себе расслабиться, позволил себе то, что не позволял ни с кем и никогда. Он слишком не доверял жизни и людям вокруг: иногда он не мог заснуть, даже если с ним в одной квартире находилась Билли, а она была единственной, кому он позволял себе доверять.  
  
И вот теперь Корво, его губы на шее и большие ладони на ребрах.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что как-то не солидно в нашем-то возрасте зажиматься по углам? — голос сипел, так что Дауд говорил шепотом. Корво засмеялся, от его смеха по рукам поползли мурашки. Он поднял голову, немного отстраняясь, и пожал плечами. Это вообще могло означать что угодно, но Корво не торопился объясняться, так что, наверное, это и не важно.  
  
Остаток вечера они провели у Дауда, и Корво ушел очень поздно, сверкая пьяной улыбкой.  
  
После Дауд пролистал все сообщения от Билли, а на последнее «куда пропал?» ответил честно:  
  
«У меня было свидание».  
  
Билли моментально прислала несколько желтых ухмылок. Телефон она, казалось, вообще из рук не выпускала, и как только работать умудрялась с такой зависимостью.  
  


*

  
  
У Корво была дочь. Ей было двадцать пять, звали ее Эмили, и с отцом она общалась на языке жестов, хоть он и мог слышать, а она — говорить. Руки мелькали настолько быстро, что рябило в глазах. Отношения у них были близкими к идеальным. Возможно, так просто казалось со стороны, но не без грусти Дауд вспомнил, как около пятнадцати лет назад Билли пырнула его между ребер — и после этого они не общались полтора года.  
  
Может, с их занятостью иначе было нельзя, но стоило пройти через тот кризис отношений и разъехаться по разным квартирам, как они перестали ссориться.  
  
Эмили пару раз заезжала за Корво, когда тот был слишком пьян, чтобы добираться до дома самостоятельно (у немых заплетался не язык, а руки), и несколько раз звала Дауда на чай.  
  
Дауд сдался после пятого приглашения.  
  
У Корво дома четыре акулы из IKEA, и Дауд обнаружил, что у него есть привычка сидеть, обложившись ими. Эмили шутила, что это его личная антистрессовая терапия.  
  
Жизнь с такого ракурса казалась неожиданно нормальной. Как показывают в романтических комедиях, где нет места убийствам и постоянным разъездам по соседним городам, где самая серьезная травма, которую можно получить, — это нечаянно порезаться острым бумажным краем, прикусить язык или обжечься горячим чаем.  
  


*

  
  
«Что с тобой случилось?» — спросил Корво. Он печатал одной рукой, вторая ладонь лежала на перештопанном колене Дауда, большой палец едва скользил по коже, поглаживая.  
  
— В аварию попал, — соврал Дауд, вспомнив, как больно было получить в ногу несколько пуль, а потом рухнуть с высоты трех этажей. — Давно уже, просто с возрастом аукнулось.  
  
«Болит?»  
  
— Иногда на погоду. Терпимо.  
  
Раньше Дауд ходил с тростью. Ему ее подарила Билли, и он сначала возмущался, а потом узнал, что внутри спрятано лезвие. Если что. Трость теперь валялась где-то в кладовке.  
  
С появлением в его жизни (и квартире) Корво, Дауду пришлось перезапрятать все оружие. Ножей и пистолетов у него был полон дом. Дауд держал их даже в диване между подушек, в зазоре кровати между матрасом и спинкой. Словом, ножи были буквально везде, на каждой полке, но их пришлось припрятать. Корво как-то нашел два (один из них с отвратительной розовой рукоятью и котиками, присланный Билли откуда-то из Китая, второй — увесистый клинок с закругленным лезвием), и Дауд соврал, что он просто коллекционирует. Для верности пришлось показать Корво еще несколько. Вполне себе невинное хобби, люди и не такие вещи собирают, да и Корво поверил без всяких вопросов. Но Дауд все равно разволновался.  
  


*

  
  
Иногда посидеть с Билли за бутылками алкоголя было очень приятно. Если бы к ней еще при этом не прилагался Чужой, их общий информатор, а теперь еще и партнер Билли по личной жизни.  
  
— Как твои свидания? — поддела Билли. Дауд тяжело вздохнул и сунул в рот сигарету. Здесь и так было страшно накурено. Говорить о Корво с ними не хотелось. С Чужим так тем более.  
  
— Дауд, — прыснул Чужой, — твоему везению можно лишь завидовать.  
  
— Заткнись, — буркнул Дауд в ответ. Пререкаться с ним совершенно не хотелось. — Билли, забери его от меня.  
  
Билли фыркнула с дивана, выдыхая дым.  
  
— Чужой прав, — сказала она, и Дауд зло посмотрел на нее.  
  
— Предательница, — шикнул он.  
  
— Твои отношения с Аттано тот еще анекдот, — продолжала Билли. Дауд не успел возмутиться, как тут же вмешался Чужой:  
  
— Заходят как-то пенсионер-наемник и немой полицейский в бар…  
  
— Ты ему рассказала? — возмутился Дауд, запустив в Билли подушкой. Та легко поймала ее протезированной рукой. Чужой гордо присвистнул.  
  
— А хорошо работает, — сказал он. Билли в ответ прокрутила кисть руки на триста шестьдесят градусов. Дауд поморщился.  
  
— Какого черта ты обсуждаешь с ним мои отношения с моим…  
  
— Дедом, — подсказал Чужой. Билли прыснула. Дауд окинул их обоих самым возмущенным взглядом, на который только был способен.  
  


*

  
  
Дауд бросил взгляд на свой телефон, светивший сообщением от Чужого, и вдруг ощутил себя так глупо.  
  
У него упало сердце, сжалось и закололо где-то за ним.  
  
Он с трудом заставил себя вдохнуть.  
  
 — Корво, — медленно сказал Дауд, давя на звуки. Корво в ответ посмотрел с совершенно дикой смесью чувств во взгляде. Выглядел он так, будто готов выйти в окно, если не пропустить его к двери. — Корво, давай не будем торопиться, ладно?  
  
Корво издал какой-то протяжный звук, подозрительно похожий на слова, но ничего связного так произнести и не смог, из-за чего очень разозлился, взмахнул руками, и Дауд едва понял половину жестов.  
  
Кажется, там было что-то вроде «издеваешься?», «какого черта», «я не понимаю», «что за херня» и подобные.  
  
Дауд мог бы его удержать. Он мог бы выхватить нож или пистолет, у него весь дом был напичкан хорошо запрятанным оружием.  
  
Но вместо этого он позволил Корво уйти.  
  
Дверь хлопнула, в квартире воцарилась страшная тишина, и Дауд застыл, вслушиваясь в нее. Даже в ушах не звенело.  
  
Забрасывать его сообщениями Дауд начал через полчаса, но это не помогало. Корво не отвечал, а в какой-то момент и вовсе перестал читать.  
  
Что делать, Дауд не знал. Внутри полыхало от злости на самого себя и на тупого Чужого с его тупой привычкой посылать максимально сомнительные сообщения прямо на основной телефон. Дауд уже сто раз говорил ему: нет. Он больше не будет заниматься убийствами, он старый человек, и ему нужен отдых. А этот придурок продолжал забрасывать его предложениями от клиентов.  
  
Дауд чувствовал, что пора из города бежать. Переехать как можно скорее, чтобы сюда не заявилась полиция. Корво ведь мог сдать его.  
  
Когда Дауд впервые об этом подумал, то вдруг понял, что ему совершенно все равно.  
  
Несколько дней он провел с этой мыслью, изводя себя, и, конечно, ни Чужому, ни Билли ничего не рассказал: на все ее сообщения отвечал сухо, а Чужого слал ко всем чертям.  
  
Он понимал: надо было им рассказать. Он поставил под угрозу не только себя, но и свою дочь тоже. А Чужой... черт с ним, он всегда из любого дерьма выходил сухим из воды.  
  
Так Дауд промаялся несколько дней, глодая себя постоянным напряжением и грустно смотря на акулу из IKEA, оставленную Корво на диване.  
  
Он чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Глупо было думать о том, что после всего, что он творил в своей жизни, его прошлое так легко отпустит его и позволит просто жить, не думая о том, что обычные люди видят только в кино.  
  
Все это время он не выходил из дома, кажется, надеясь, что если он будет игнорировать окружающий мир, то он исчезнет.  
  
Когда в дверь позвонили, Дауд вздрогнул, напряженно застыв. В дверь позвонили настойчивее, он схватил нож и пошел открывать.  
  
На пороге обнаружился Корво, и Дауд уставился на него практически в ужасе, внутри сжалось до боли, закололо за сердцем. Он успел спрятать нож за спиной. Корво оттеснил его плечом, в мрачном безмолвии шагая в квартиру. Дауд закрыл за ним входную дверь, отметив, как тревожно блеснули у Корво глаза.  
  
«Я совершенно спокоен», — сообщил Корво. Вид у него был разбитый, и Дауд нервничал. Корво действительно больше не выглядел так, будто собирался сбегать на другой конец города или страны, но лучше от этого не становилось.  
  
— Точно?  
  
Корво зыркнул на него недобро, потом прошел в комнату, где тут же упал в кресло.  
  
Дауд прикусил язык и выдохнул, пойдя за ним. Он кинул нож на стол, Корво метнул к нему тревожный взгляд, и Дауд тяжело опустился в кресло напротив, проводя ладонями по лицу.  
  
Раз он пришел, то это ведь что-то да значит, так?..  
  
— Корво, я… я понимаю, это сложно… принять. И понять. Но я больше этим не занимаюсь. Я, вроде как, на пенсии.  
  
«Вроде как?».  
  
Дауд едва не попросил не цепляться к словам, но прикусил язык еще раз.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и заставил себя сказать:  
  
— Я очень не хочу тебя терять.  
  
Корво изменился в лице. Потом повел головой, пряча глаза.  
  
Дауду вдруг подумалось, что все оправдания прозвучат так невозможно глупо и несущественно, что лучше и не пытаться.  
  
— Поэтому давай мы обойдемся без поспешных действий?  
  
Корво коротко засмеялся и посмотрел на него. Во взгляде была тяжелая душная горечь.  
  
«Скольких ты убил?»  
  
— Давай мы не будем об этом разговаривать? — Дауд тяжело откинулся на спинку кресла, и Корво наклонил голову вбок. — Ты не хочешь этого знать.  
  
«Хочу».  
  
Дауд закрыл глаза и сосчитал до десять на трех языках.  
  
— Много.  
  
«Хорошо платят за такую работу?».  
  
Корво задавал вопросы жестами, интонации здесь быть не могло, но Дауду казалось, эту язвительность и желание задеть (или защититься) он чувствует в воздухе.  
  
— Да. Давай не будем об этом, серьезно.  
  
Корво поджал губы и дернул головой. Он очень долго молчал, смотрел куда-то в пол, закрываясь и прячась, и Дауд тяжело выдохнул.  
  
Ладно.  
  
Ладно, он терял и раньше. Это не так уж и сложно пережить.  
  
Наверное.  
  
Дауд слитным движением встал с кресла, тут же пожалев такой резкости: колено прострелило болью, он едва не споткнулся, выругался себе под нос и встряхнулся. Корво отмер: Дауд услышал это по скрипу мебели, потом по шагам, но повернуться не смог.  
  
В груди почему-то пекло.  
  
Корво всегда был невозможным. Невозможным он и остался: прижался сзади, схватил так, что сложно стало дышать (или дышать сложно стало от того, что захотелось заорать), сомкнул руки в замок на уровне его живота и застыл, прижимаясь лбом к плечу.  
  
Дауд застыл тоже.  
  
Он сейчас умрет.  
  
— Я надеюсь ты не душить меня собрался, — выдавил он с огромным трудом, и голос предательски съехал на шепот.  
  
Корво пошевелил губами, кажется, выдав что-то подозрительно похожее на «заткнись».  
  
Потом он разжал руки и немного отступил, давая возможность повернуться и посмотреть на него. Выглядел Корво потерянным и взволнованным, но он все равно подался ближе первый, положил ладони Дауду на шею, но не сжал, хотя Дауду почти хотелось, чтобы его задушили.  
  
— И что, вот так вот просто? — переспросил Дауд едва слышно. Корво нехорошо посмотрел на него и ничего не стал отвечать. Вместо этого поцеловал, выбивая воздух из легких.  
  
В голове не укладывалось. Происходящее было ненормально, но Дауду нравилось.  
  
— Корво, ты просто невозможный, — прошептал Дауд тихо, — сорвалось само собой — и Корво в ответ хмыкнул, казалось, мученически. — Я хуже, я знаю.  
  
Корво засмеялся, потом вдруг посерьезнел и поднял руки.  
  
«У меня есть предложение», — сообщил он. Дауд облизал губы и кивнул.  
  
— Я заинтересован, — выдавить получилось с трудом.  
  
«Мы поговорим завтра, — начал Корво: эта часть Дауду уже понравилась, — а сейчас мы сделаем дом из подушек и помолчим».  
  
— Принято, — согласился Дауд моментально. На длинные осознанные предложения он был не способен. Корво кивнул и скользнул в спальню, больше ничего не говоря и не медля. Дауд свистяще вздохнул. Сердце колотилось в горле, руки очень похолодели от волнения, и это было неприятно.  
  
У Корво порой такие здравые идеи появлялись, было даже удивительно.  
  
Дауд поспешно последовал за ним, поскорее стащил с себя футболку и поймал Корво сзади, не трогая руки, зная, как он этого не любит. Он ткнулся ему в шею, жадно вдохнул запах и зашарил холодными ладонями по его груди, вытягивая пуговицы из петель.  
  
— Я скучал, — прошептал он, Корво откинул голову и сделал смазанный жест: «Я тоже».  
  
Захотелось выть.  
  
Вместо этого Дауд положил ладонь Корво на шею, не сжимая, только погладил. Корво такое любил. Сейчас Дауд ощутил, как он едва уловимо напрягся, и внутри просто оборвалось. Корво, впрочем, очень быстро отпустило, он положил ладонь поверх запястья Дауда, погладил по косточке и шагнул к постели, выпутываясь из его рук и снимая с себя рубашку.  
  
Молчать с Корво под одеялом было здорово.  
  
Дауд все равно чувствовал, как что-то неуловимо изменилось. Недосказанность и необходимость в разговоре душно висела между ними, мешая расслабиться до конца, но сейчас говорить не хотелось. Хотелось только трогать Корво, гладить расслабленное лицо, задевая приоткрытые губы и касаясь шеи, где спокойно бился пульс.  
  
В голове не укладывалось, что Корво все еще доверял ему. Доверял настолько, чтобы лежать в одной постели и позволять касаться шеи.  
  
Дауд в своей жизни многих людей убил тем, что перерезал горло, задушил или просто свернул шею.  
  
Корво он только гладил, и кончики пальцев кололо, и кости сводило от того, как сильно он скучал. Корво игнорировал его две недели, и эти две недели тянулись невыносимо долго.  
  
Сейчас его можно было трогать. Гладить теплую кожу, касаться губами и очень стараться не думать о том, что разговор будет тяжелым и долгим и вряд ли к чему-то приведет.  
  
Дауд разговоры не очень любил. Привык к тому, что многие проблемы можно решить убийством или пистолетом у чужого лба.  
  
Здесь это так не работает и работать не должно.  
  
Дауд длинно вздохнул — Корво в ответ сонно моргнул, сдвинулся ближе и натянул одеяло им на головы, будто прячась.  
  


*

  
  
— И куда ты только пропал аж на пару недель? — спросила Билли. Дауд неопределенно взмахнул рукой, вставая с кресла и направляясь на кухню.  
  
— Да так, поссорились немного… с моим дедом.  
  
— Есть для тебя работа, — радостно сказал Чужой, образовавшись прямо перед носом. Дауд уставился на него мрачно. Захотелось ударить его по лицу, но Дауд сдержался: Билли не одобрит, а она на диване в соседней комнате, услышит ведь.  
  
— Никакой работы, — вздохнул Дауд устало.  
  
Чужой прищурился принялся рассказывать о деталях так, как умел: очень кратко, лаконично, но так, что захватывало.  
  
— Давай, Дауд, соглашайся. — Чужой почти мурлыкнул. — Последняя работенка. Мой клиент хочет именно тебя.  
  
Дауд подумал о Корво. О его улыбке, о дурацких акулах из IKEA, вспомнил его отзывчивость и тепло, все его волнения, бзики и заскоки. Вспомнил холод и отторжение, когда вскрылась правда о его деятельности, вспомнил, как тяжело было после и как просто стало дышать потом, когда стало ясно, что все между ними как прежде.  
  
— Чужой, иди нахер, — решил Дауд. — И «работенку» с собой забери.


End file.
